User talk:Macrauchenia
Hello, friends. This is my talk page. If you've got a question, maybe, just maybe, I might be able to answer it: that said, if you post it here, I'll certainly answer as best as I possibly can. But please know this: if it's something unrelated to any articles, like if you just wanna shoot the breeze, I'd rather you not post that here. Just visit the chat section here and I may be there to chat it up. ---- #i have added the new welcome message as a template, if you have any feedback it would be appreciated. #spoiler policy: should we base it off other wikis such as kung fu panda or avatar? ##link: http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_Wiki:Spoiler_Policy#.UXW71rWG2So #i have seen a few successful wiki use a portal system for all "main" characters. example: http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Portals#.UXW7-rWG2So ##did you want links to the film, shorts, novels .. and a link to the character portal for each movie? ##did you want a drop down list that has an arrow that users can click to drop the list down? #navigation: should we leave it as franchise or change it to media? media seems to fit much better as that's what it... #home page slider: seems a bit dull don't you think? ##it has a limit of 4 images, this can be put to better use don't you think? notes: probably going to change the home page a bit, links Nerfmaster8 (talk) 22:50, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Kungfupanda123 I just checked his editing on other wikis, it doesn't seem like he is blocked any where. This leads me to the following conclusion, he/she doesn't have a full understanding of the site policies and on the topic of ice age. there are multiple types of editors *spammers, vandals, trolls: you have my permission to block on sight for as long as you wish. *new editors: they may not know the full story, just guide them in the correct direction. Unless they are reverting your edits, don't block them. if an edit war starts, first stop and check if the new user is correct in what they are attempting to do before reverting edits. it helps both sides as we all make mistakes. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:55, May 2, 2013 (UTC) home page i just found a better representation of the portal system, perhaps the content section of the arthur wiki gives a good idea? link to wiki: http://arthur.wikia.com/wiki/Arthur_Wiki Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) content portal i was thinking about create individual portals for the characters and have them in chronological order, 5 or 6 columns. i saw a few other wikis use a different type of system, i created a copy located here: http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Content_Portal could you take a look and let me know if you want any changes. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:35, May 6, 2013 (UTC) home pag eupdate i added a content navigatopm portal system to the home page, let me know if you like it. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 19:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC) home page slider + content navigation I have updated the main page slider, i remove the first two films and added in locations along with a link to the fanfiction wiki. i created a portal system for major characters using current images, some require a new image. instead of separating by film, i did it by appearance-basically its the same thing. this way it takes up less room and lookes better. tel me what you think and if something should be changed. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 16:49, May 10, 2013 (UTC) redirects do you want me to leave redirects for images that are randomly named or automatically uploaded from a camera (gives random numbers) or just rename it without leaving a redirect? do you have any ideas for poll questions? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:55, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello and thank you for the welcome message. Sorry it took so long for me to respond. Nettie1793 (talk) 16:54, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Nettie1793 Hey Buddy, I am just started editing articles on this wikia, do you have any specific things that need to be done? JosephHawk (talk) 17:53, May 29, 2013 (UTC)JosephHawk info boxes just figured out how to hide certain rows of the info boxes if the row is blank. would you like for me to implement that on this wiki? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 19:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Macrauchenia, Hi I am Baryonyx 270. I am not saying that you are wrong but I serched on the Internet for Globidens one of the Dinosaurs in Ice Age: The Meltdown. There were Names of other Dinosaurs there too so I serched for a dinosaur named Metriorhynchus.Then I serched for Metriorhynchus in Ice Age and then I saw Crestaceous when I saw the images. Then I serched for Inchythysaur in Ice Age and when I clicked on images I again saw Crestaceous but when I wrote only Incythysaur so i realised that the Inchythysaur is like a Dolphin while the Metriorhynchus looked more like a Crocodile and more like Crestaceous so I think your article on Crestaceous is wrong you should change it and write the Specie of Crestaceous a Metriorhynchus. RegardsBONYX/Baryonyx re:category yeah seems to be a good idea, be sure to either start a forum or blog post on this to get feedback. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 14:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) absence first off i want to ask you how you want to deal with spoilers and any policy for that. sorry for being completely inactive here though you seem to be able to take care of things pretty well here. i'm about to update my own wiki with a new navigation (not top navigation), going to keep it a secret to prevent copying. will let you know when i get it up fully running with additional JS and CSS imports. if you are interested in any of the new elements that i plan, let me know which ones. if you have any questions or require help, just leave a message and i will try to get back you as soon as possible! if you want a faster response, you can drop a message at my main wiki.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 08:58, November 5, 2013 (UTC) re: absence not at all, just wanted to stop by. as for the category idea, would be interested in seeing an example implemented on an article. when i get a chance, i might submit another spotlight once we get things under better control such updating everything to modern times. this includes background, policy and the home page. like i said, if you need help just drop a message. i am going to busy for a few days. also dealing with local staff at nerf wiki to try and resolve conflicts since they are neglecting it a bit. that discussion may not end well but i guess we will have to see what happens.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 11:01, November 5, 2013 (UTC) home template update just merged all those templates into one, easier to keep track of and deleted the others. this change didn't change anything besides location of code. going to add in more stuff later.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 07:42, November 7, 2013 (UTC) GASTORNIS Diayatrima is really just a gastornis. It turned out the diayatrima bones were put togerther incorectly. So the propername is gastornis recent updates just to let you know on nerf wiki, there is a troll running around loose and on other big wikis. hopefully he does not come here. with that said, i highly recommend that you install mediawiki:wham for your personal global js to quick block/roll back/delete all pages created - fix vandalism faster. *i revised the block reasons: http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Ipbreason-dropdown *i do want to ask if you want to change the following displays to something more relevent to ice age **http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-blocked **http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-chatmoderator **http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-bureaucrat **http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop *last of all when blocking, don't give emotional responses that only encourages them. just pick an option and leave it at that, i did change a few blocks by to a more standard reponse.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 18:04, November 18, 2013 (UTC) If you would like, I can gladly send you a snapshot of the mobile game that clearly shows that molehogs are a completely different species than the hedgehogs in the previous movies. I will send you one asap. Sincerely, Sammuel Keryliuk Molehogs and Hedgehogs Dear Macrauchenia I am happy to send you this image that proves my statement that you regarded as an "opinion". The game was developed by the crew who produced the Ice Age movies and Gameloft, and clearly shows to the right of the picture, that hedgehogs are a species and based on the most recent movie (specifically the line: "I'm a Molehog. My head's supposed to be underground") delivers an up to date idealism portrayed by the producers that the species are in fact, different from one another. It is my belief that wikis are here to be edited, are they not. If people using the wiki don't accept the idealisms of others than is it really a wiki, or is it more of a website. I would hope that it is a wiki for a reason. It is also to my information that wikis are a supplier of the most up to date factual information that can be provided, which should put this idealism ahead of the others and disregard previous idealisms relating to the matter, as the producers in regards to these species have done so. I mean no disrespect, but I would ask to keep your critical opinions to yourself as you have told me to do. In other words, I would have appreciated some proof that what you were saying was correct before you completely re-wrote my work, as again, you have told me to do so but you have not. Along with the fact that you yourself may not think that what I did was "hard work", but that is only your opinion, and as you have told me to do so, I would ask that you would keep your opinions about myself yours and yours alone. Thank you. Samkeryliuk (talk) 07:37, December 17, 2013 (UTC) seeing as how there is picture proof, this seems like the best we have unless you have something else.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 17:43, December 17, 2013 (UTC) slider/portal rather than using the current slider and having the information split, i have code ready for my own wiki. just wondering if you are interested. what i have proposed is the following: *multiple portal like sliders using CSS (this is only for the transition of clicking something) and templates to create a better navigation on the home page **each film gets a portal, links to secondary template with: a portal for characters, shorts, actual movie article, transcript **there would be additional portals for forum, chat and fanfiction if the community is interested This would be combining the current slider and navigation systems to a more modern look. see The Avatar wiki for an example of how this would work in better detail. to me this would make things better though with new films release every 4 years and after the film is released there is dead silence, i'm not exactly sure if even this will help. would you like for me to set up another spotlight when the film releases? Hope to get an answer soon. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:21, December 25, 2013 (UTC) update just wanted to let you know that i wiped out all the broken and double redirects, deleted all the useless tagged images and updated a few other things. let me know if you take issue with anything. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year :) Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:44, December 25, 2013 (UTC) sorry sorry about that, I was only trying to clean up the site. I did ask someone to use a bot to clear out the images in candidates for deletion as its a bit much to do manually. the images and templates that i deleted were blank or redirects.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:53, December 27, 2013 (UTC) hey you still around? i did manage to get an affiliation with the rio wiki though i feel like something better could be done, if you have time could we chat through email? also regarding the previous messages about the slider, any opinions? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:54, January 21, 2014 (UTC) re this is an affliation, not a merge. i am going to have a chat with harpy-rio wiki admin. i have asked harpy to see if he could create a better background. if you want to join the chat you are free to but let's try to make it constructive. it seems like there is a blue sky studios wiki buts its abandoned. was thinking we could either merge the wikis or use that wiki to create a slider in which there would be redirects for ice age and the rio wikis respectively with normal content for non ice age/rio content. just thought that could perhaps expand the communities across these related wikis, would help in the long run. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 18:33, January 21, 2014 (UTC) affliation you ask me to get more editors, this is one of the best places to try first. i'm still working out the details with harpy :) like i said, you can join in the chat if you wish, i have no problems as long as we can keep this constructive. i have requested harpy to create us a background since i'm sure he knows the dimensions required, he's really good at photoshop. if you have the wrong dimensions then i won't be able to do anything with it either. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:52, January 22, 2014 (UTC) recent blocks just wanted to let you know, i made a few blocks recently; while not directly connected to this wiki, the users have been harassing me. thus i ask that you leave those in place, its mostly taking place on my own wiki. doing this for precautions, vandal's a vandal. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:28, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, if you have your reasons for blocking someone, I won't question them.--Macrauchenia (talk) 03:34, January 23, 2014 (UTC) banannapeeling taken care of, highly recommend that you install mediawiki extension wham for the future Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:36, February 11, 2014 (UTC) re:template help you know it really helps to not code in paragraph form. that said, the only fix i see is to rename the groups and remove the "s" Nerfmaster8 (talk) 07:42, March 27, 2014 (UTC) and apparently we can't rename categories, thought there was a bug... does it work now when i remove the "s" from the template? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 08:01, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::continuing the discussion, let's try and pick a style so that the formatting works nicely. that said if you want plural then only create categories via that method otherwise creation of new categories will have to be done. its not possible to rename categories - staff verified that. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:57, March 28, 2014 (UTC) features would you like to try article comments and the message wall system? also as a general note, being mean or discouraging doesn't really help us gain more editors. the user that you warned has been blocked on 3 wikis so far though its not really that big of a deal. encourage them to move it to the fanon wiki or to the forum, threatening to block is taking things a bit farther then needs to be done. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:01, March 28, 2014 (UTC) messagewall? think i asked this before would you like to tryout the message wall feature. this replaces talk pages. on that topic, would you like to try the article comments? message wall system can be tried on community central, try it first then let me know. its a bit more modern and does solves a few issues such as the signature and keeping discussion in one place plus notifications are set for each response (you can unfollow to avoid this). Nerfmaster8 (talk) 09:40, April 5, 2014 (UTC)